


The Hologram

by Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hologramme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres
Summary: [COMPLETE] (english trad of "L'Hologramme") Hux struggled to focus on the reports he had to finish, but something was disturbing his tranquility. An incessant sizzle. A bluish light that kept jumping. Then a picture. The body of a naked man. In the end, maybe his work could wait a bit.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Hologramme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820458) by [Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres). 



> Hello everyone !
> 
> This is my very first try of making a fic in english aha it's a traduction of my french fic "L'Hologramme".
> 
> I hope this will pleased you !
> 
> The story take place between epi VII and ep VIII and is inspired by KanzakiVS's fanart on Deviant Art.

Hux was walking decisively down the cold corridor of the _Finalizer_. A feeling of pride assailed him when he had just finished his meeting, successfully ending his last cycle of guard before he could finally rest.

He had just discharge Mitaka, his lieutenant, and took a last look at his datapad before entering the codes for his apartments. The door opened with a loud hiss and the General quickly slipped into the room.

He deleted the last notes he still had from the meeting and moved to his desk to write his latest report before he could put the tablet away from him.

A sizzling sound was heard. Hux looked around for the culprit before identifying his projector. Nodding, the General noted that a technician should be brought in to deal with this problem.

The man spent his days from his earliest childhood to be straight, hair with impeccable hairstyle, perfectly adjusted uniform, serious posture, stern look. But at that point, Hux couldn't take it anymore to be constantly in control. He ran his hands vigorously over his face, thereby ruffling his hair, before unbuttoning his jacket. He folded the garment on the shelf next to his bed and smoothed his tank top before coming to plant himself in front of the massive window of his room, one of the few luxuries that the General allowed himself. From there, he could see the bridge of his ship, he could observe the least of his men, stormtroopers under the orders of Phasma who made their rounds, pilots and mechanicians who were busy on the TIE fighters whose bridge was furnished , but also stars. He loved more than anything to observe space, this massive endless expanse. Hux often surprised himself, his gaze lost in the distance.

If he had been born a few hundred years earlier, he would have been an explorer. He would have loved to discover planets, map them one by one, draw up lists of their resources and their assets. But he was born too late, at a time where almost all the planets had been discovered and listed. But above all, from a father running the Troopers Training Center. And as a good son, he had followed Brendol's path, his sire, had traced for him. He had become a cadet, then quickly rose through the ranks until he presented his _StarKiller_ project to the Supreme Leader Snoke. It didn't take long after the strange accident that killed his father for the Supreme Leader to name him General and Hux had finally been able to launch his monstrous weapon project. For nothing in the world he would have wanted to barter his life for another. Here, he was at the head of his ship, had a very efficient trooper captain, a listening lieutenant and his whole fleet feared him. Well no ... not all.

" _Ren_ , he spat, as he saw from his window the huge figure of the knight getting off his Upsilon shuttle on the _Finalizer's_ deck."

Ren was the only person, with Phasma, but she was his friend, who did not tremble before him. Kylo even had the audacity, the cheek, to stand up to him in front of his men.

His jaw and his fists, tightly clasped behind his back, tensed as the man in black disappeared in one of the corridors of the huge ship. Hux kept his gaze still for a few moments on the entrance through which Ren had passed and finally decided to go take a shower.

* * *

While the General was putting on clean clothes before slipping into his bed for a well-deserved sleep, his holoprojector once again emitted a few crackles before becoming as silent as before. Hux hesitated for a few hundredths of a second to send a note now to send him a technician, but he changed his mind very quickly, noting that it was Matt's watchtime. He couldn't stand this technician. He always found a way to search in his business or his datapad. And on top of that, he spoke. All the time. He talked too much, it was unbearable. And more to say what ? That he found Kylo Ren impressive. And that blonde hair that went all over the place ! Seriously ? To believe that he peroxided them every week ! And who still wears such glasses ? Who still wears glasses, by the way ?

"Pfteu! Groaned once again the General before turning around in his duvets and sinking into a not very restful sleep."

When his datapad rang, the General was already standing. Tiredness had been permeated in his DNA for a long time, and he made it a point of honor to maintain an impeccable lifestyle. So it was not long before he did his physical exercises before continuing his toilet, putting on a new uniform and grabbing his datapad to answer messages and read the reports received during his rest.

His holoprojector was still sizzling. And while he was preparing to write a note for the technicians, hoping that Matt would no longer be on call, a bluish beam spread over the top of the object. A silhouette then took shape gently. The image was not clear and jumped regularly, as if the holoprojector did not well receive the signal from the source, but the General very clearly distinguished the back of a man. An imposing back, of an equally imposing man. He was not wearing clothes, or at least that was what Hux thought until the stranger stepped forward and revealed the top of his pants.

The redhead, somewhat embarrassed and surprised by the situation, felt his cheeks blush, but could not catch his eyes from the strange sight before him.

Unfortunately for the General, the man's hologram became less and less clear, and while the holoprojector emitted even louder sizzles, the blue light went out. Then nothing. No more noise, no more image, no more blue light, no more imposing and naked back.

Hux cleared his throat several times and loosened the collar of his shirt before canceling the note he had just written for the attention of the technical management, ultimately, it was probably not that urgent.

* * *

The redhead stood with his back straight, arms crossed, eyes lost in the distance. The atmosphere was heavy and humid. Under all the layers of his black uniform, the General was sweating profusely. The stifling heat of the planet on which its ship had just landed was stifling.

But he was General and showed nothing of his disturbance as he began his inspection. With a hard face and a scowl, Hux reviewed the equipment of each of the base's employees, then he examined the site and the progress of work. Since the success of _Starkiller_ , the destructive planet on which he had been working for all this time, the Supreme Leader had ordered him to monitor the progress of the First Order supply annex everywhere in the sector and this was the last of his long list. He didn't like this part of his work, considering that his talent for strategist and engineering could be put to better use only the climate was really calm lately and these damned rebels did not try any more to attack them. So we had to take care...

"Gripp Talo, is that it ? Asked Hux, taking a look at the employee record on his datapad.

-Y-yes General ! Replied an hesitant Moncalamari.

-Some of your men are not in good standing. "

The General approached his head of the row, planting his threatening gaze in the one of the poor moncalamari who was trembling with all his limbs.

"II .. we will fix this immediately, General ! He said as a huge drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

-It would be better, indeed, replied Hux, straightening up. "

He stayed a few moments staring at him with all his greatness, savoring the fear that the man felt in his presence.

"I am sending you a verification patrol in the cycles to come. At this precise moment, all your men will have an interest in being in good standing. Otherwise, I will hold you responsible. The First Order cannot afford to work with incompetents. Am I making myself clear ?

-Yes, General, stutted Talo.

-Well. So I wish you a good end of day, Supervisor Talo, announced Hux in a slow voice as he turned back to his ship. "

Okay, there was one thing he liked about these inspections; it was to read the terror of these idiots of underlings when something was wrong.

* * *

Not a little relieved to finally return to the _Finalizer_ where a reasonable temperature reigned, the General readjusted his coat and gloves while the door of the elevator in which he was to go up to his apartments opened. Taking advantage of his General's power, Hux activated a command to block the opening of the door, it was out of the question that he would find himself blocked with a subordinate in such a small space. In fact, it was out of the question that he would find himself trapped in such a small space with someone at all, regardless of his rank.

But the door didn't close. Worse, it reopened. Hux pressed the button again but the door didn't move and someone entered.

"Ren .. of course, he grumbled between his teeth.

-Did you say something, General ? Kylo replied in his metallic voice under his black helmet. "

Hux decided to ignore it knowing full well that Ren would add more, as always, and he had no time to waste with this childishness.

Time passed slowly in this elevator. The temperature had skyrocketed due to the small space and the two people present. Hux kept staring at his datapad, sensing the old Jedi's steady look on him, even through his helmet. Trying to look good, he immersed himself in reading a report on a mining operation of which the First Order had nothing to do. Not very exciting but it was the only report he had not yet dealt with.

The elevator finally stopped. Relieved that Kylo comes down, Hux prepared to put away his datapad but Lord Ren did not move. Understanding that he wouldn't come down here, Hux huffed and pressed the button again to close the door.

A few seconds later, the elevator stopped again, the door slid, but Ren didn't move. Hux huffed a little harder and pressed the button again. If this fool had decided to be so stupid, he would go down to the next floor and end up in another elevator.

But contrary to what Hux had imagined, the doors did not open on the next floor. Or even that of yet after. Hux may have been a little too quick gossiping about Snoke's doggie. And as the General started to relax a bit, seeing that the elevator was nearing the end of his race, he perceived a slight movement of Ren's hand and the elevator stopped again.

"Oh come on Ren ! How old are you ?

-These aren't things that are asked General, Kylo replied, letting his metallic voice drag."

Hux said nothing and closed as the cabin resumed its ascent.

It was only after a few seconds which seemed to him interminable, feeling the drops of sweat bead abundantly on his back, that they finally arrived on the floor of their quarters.

"Have a good day, General, Kylo saided before leaving, without even giving Hux time to reply."

Armitage blew for the umpteenth day and hurried back to his apartments, glad that no officer had come to disturb him in the meantime.

* * *

When the redhead entered in his main room, he noticed that his holoprojector was still making anything. But this time, no man with a muscular back. Only a room background similar to any lifeless bluish gray neighborhood.

Hux approached to turn it off when the hologram jumped, suggesting a metallic resonance. Armitage then interrupted his movement, too curious to see what followed.

He heard a grumble but nothing understandable and he didn't recognize the voice. Suddenly the growl drew closer and a bare shoulder entered the hologram's field of vision. A shoulder, then a back, then .. a pair of bare buttocks also went to the back of the room. If these appartments were organized like Hux', then the man was about to take a shower.

It was only then that the General remembered that he was still wearing his dirty uniform for the day and that a good shower would not be bad either. He therefore resigned himself to switching off his faulty holoprojector and headed for his shower stall too.

As hot water ran down his back, Hux wondered which of his men might have such a body. He had some ideas but it didn't really fit between the grade and the visible interior of the apartment. It was not just any soldier who had access to a private shower. Lost in thought, Hux didn't see the time passed and was pulled out of his reverie by the ringing of his datapad. The General came out of his shower running completely naked, trying to wet the floor as little as possible.

He forgot his holoconference ! As fast as he could, Hux arranged his hair, put on his uniform jacket in a hurry, without shirt underneath and activated his transmitter after having adjusted the framing so as not to be seen lower than his navel.

"General Hux.

-General Allegiant, Officers, replied Hux respectfully.

-Today we have to deal with _Hoth's_ case. General Hux, please, asked General Pride.

-One of our satellites has received a signal from one of _Endor's moons_. A Trooper squadron was dispatched and returned with information gleaned during the inspection of a rebel village, the redhead explained, transferring documents to the datapad of the holoconference's members."

Hux rested until his interlocutors read it, then resumed in a firm tone.

"During the inspection, Captain Phasma and his men made captives, after many try, one of them came to speak. They informed us that the rebels had indeed rehabilitated a base on _Hoth_ , dating of the Imperial War. So I suggest that a destoyer be deployed there to end this insurgency.

-Do we have any information of the base's size and the number of rebels that may be there, General Hux ? Asked an officer.

-Unfortunately no. We were only able to find a few meager traces in our archives. There is only mentioned a small base, half buried under the snow. No doubt there have been collapses since then. Also, I sent you a few references to the database earlier, as well as its contact details. I suggest sending it by force in numbers. Let us take no risk, the balance of the First Order is far too precarious for us to allow ourselves to let these rebels deploy their forces. General Allegiant ?

-I agree with you, General Hux.

-Good, replied the present officers."

And everyone cut the holoconference. Hux finally breathed, relieved not to have been exposed. In fact, it would have been very unfortunate if a misstep had revealed it from a wrong angle in view of his clothing situation. Also, Hux hastened to pick up his wet towel he had hurriedly thrown on his bed, cursing his neglect.

* * *

As he was arranging his bed, Hux dropped onto the mattress, suddenly swept away by the place's tranquility, only disturbed by the air recycler. And his holoprojector which was still making its own business. But he didn't have the strength to interrupt him. And right; a charming image began to form in front of Hux. Finally he didn't realize that the image was charming. But it did not take long to clarify and the projected man moved back little by little. The image jumped and flickered, but Hux could make out the man's muscular torso from the last time. He straightened up on his bed, half-naked.

Red rose to his cheeks as he tried to memorize the generous shapes that kept crackling. The man had stopped. You could make out the bottom of his chin, down to the bottom of his navel. Hux could see a shy line of black hair going down outside the frame. The man looked breathless. Or was it because of the crackling of the projector ? The General had no idea. To tell the truth, the only thing he had in mind at that moment was the man's face. He had to see it. He NEEDED to know who it was.

The redhead stared at the image, while his breath became short. The man was moving again. He had turned. He was advancing towards the back of the room. Again, he wasn't wearing any pants. Normally, Hux would have thought about this soldier's preposterous habit of constantly being naked at home, but at this precise moment, he didn't have enough clear ideas. He advanced a little more on his bed, sat on the edge, as if that brought him closer to the mysterious man. But obviously that did nothing. He hardly blinked anymore, not wanting to miss a crumb of the show.

The man was now sufficiently advanced towards the front of the room for Hux to have a good view of his butt. But also on abundant jet black hair. His hair fell back, waving timidly over his mighty shoulders. Then the image cut off. Like the last time.

Hux didn't realize it, but now that the tension had dropped, he felt the knuckles on his hands hurt; he had gripped the edge of the bed so hard that his hands were marked. He was out of breath, his heart was racing, and he felt his hands irreparably drawn to his crotch. There too, in normal times, he would not have given in. Acting reasonably and clearly. But .. again, Hux didn't want to be reasonable. Or at least, he hadn't been resting for many cycles and the most intimate moment he'd shared in recent times was the elevator with Ren. If it was something to say ...

The General therefore let himself go, lay down in his bed, remembering the forms of the man in the hologram. He saw him walking again, saw the curve of his back, his shoulders monstrously well muscled, his big hands, the small line of hair and was surprised even to imagine what he could find underneath. Hux gasped. He was hot but didn't bother to open his shirt, too focused on his feelings to lose even thirty seconds to open it. His breath would accelerate, his movements too.

The man in the hologram. His back. His butt.

Hux tensed. His breathing was heratic, his movements anarchic.

The man in the hologram. His shoulders. His hair. And his helmet ..

" _ **WHAT**_?"

Hux suddenly stopped. His dissident mind had tried to imagine who could be hiding behind that back again. And the helmet that the General had seen had not brought him the satisfaction hoped for.

"As if Kylo Ren could be as well shaped! He laughed out loud."

The redhead wanted to finish what he started but unfortunately everything fell apart. And the image of Ren's helmet screwed onto this magnificent back didn't fade from his memory. Frustrated with this aborted enjoyment, he returned to the shower to rinse off ranting over the waste that this idiot of Ren made him do - because it was obvious that it was his fault - and got dressed before joining Phasma for the meal.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is a bit of M rated BDSM part :)

"Mitaka, send to Phasma that she must deploy a delegation on the planet _New Cov_ , just to verify that the Supervisor Talo has obeyed my orders and has his workers put in order. Let his Troopers control everything, the quality of the minerals, like the equipment but also the declarations. Let them be sure that they are not hiding anything from us and that they have no contact with the Rebellion. The regiment will be assigned to it for a week. More if they find anything unpleasant. I want daily reports.

\- It will be done, General. Do you suspect rebel activity ? Mitaka inquired, typing the message for Phasma on his datapad at an appalling speed.

-I don't really know. This Gripp Talo didn't seem suspicious to me, but with the interception of the message concerning the reactivation of the rebel base of _Hoth_ , I prefer to be wary. Better to be careful. And then the rebels may very well want to attack our resources to put pressure on the First Order, Hux explained, his eyes lost in his files.

-Well. I send the note as soon as possible. Anything else, General ?

-You can dispose, Mitaka."

The young man blushed and withdrew after a nod, leaving Hux alone in his office.

The General liked Officer Mitaka. He was a little booty, but he did his job very well and was never late. Hux even suspected that, in addition to the flawless admiration and confidence the young man had in him, he had fallen for him.

But the time was not for love suspicion. The General had to actively work on the plans for a new type of ship and he had to admit, he was late.

He was thinking about a new kind of cannon allowing to carry the shooting power of Starkiller aboard a Destroyer. With a weapon like this, their power over the Galaxy would be undeniable and even if the Rebellion succeeded in destroying one of them, the First Order would rebuild one after that.

But for that, Hux had to finish his plans. And he still had a lot of problems to solve to make the project even possible.

He was working on the gun cooling system right now when someone came into his office with a great crash.

"Hux. It's out of the question that I'm going to _New Cov_ for more than a week ! First of, the _Churba System_ is uninteresting and secondly, I'm not your little dog ! I have other missions to do and-.

-Ah yes ? Like what ? Watch for a scavenger ? Destroy MY ship every time you don't like the menu ? Let me laugh.

-Are you kidding me I hope ? I repeat to you that it is out of the question that I accompany Phasma's men there.

-Very well .. and what are you going to do then, if you don't go there ? Asked the General suddenly overcome with a strange sensation.

-I .. I .. uh. Well I ... I have to find informations about an ancient Sith temple, replied Kylo, surprised that the General gives up so easily. "

Hux surprised himself. Normally, he wouldn't have let Ren win so quickly. But this feeling troubled him more than he wanted to admit, gradually occupying whole of his brain. It was ridiculous. He imagined Kylo naked in front of him. He imagined what could be under his big coat, his broad shoulders and - No ! It was ridiculous ! It was Kylo Ren! Why the hell was he thinking about that ? And now ?! But the excitement that had aroused the thought wouldn't let go. And Kylo, the real Kylo, fidgeted before him without the General understanding a treacherous word of what the ancient Jedi was telling him.

He was hot and had red cheeks. He felt those thrills of pleasure that he loved so much but hated to feel when he thought of Ren. He moved as close as he could to his desk to hide his crotch as much as possible, but Kylo finally seemed to have stopped.

"Hux ? Are you okay ?"

Snoke's apprentice's deep voice rumbled in his head and had a devastating effect on the redhead. He tried as best he could to remain dignified but unfortunately his body had decided otherwise and could not hold back some shameful waddling.

"Yes, everything is fine ... Ren."

Hux didn't know how to get rid of Kylo and this somewhat embarrassing situation.

"HUX ! Come ! We need you on the boarding bridge ! Quick !

-Uh yes, go ahead, I join you ! "

Phasma didn't know it, but she had just saved him.

Kylo looked in turn at Phasma and then at Hux, before deciding to go and see for himself without trying to wait for the Trooper leader or the General to start moving.

Hux was reluctant to get up until Kylo was out of sight. But now that he was far away and that his heavy footsteps could be heard slamming the cold ground of the Finalizer, the General stood up very slowly and acted as if nothing had happened by putting on his long coat in front of a puzzled Phasma.

"Wait. Hux. But .. Wait. Are you .. When there was Ren ? But .. Wait. What ?"

He was walking decisively, thinking of something else, hands holding the front of his long coat in front of him.

"Hux, you won't get away with this. Once the problem is resolved, you owe me an explanation, muttered Phasma before joining the redhead. "

* * *

Everyone was on the alert at the boarding hall. Hux noticed Mitaka, looking panicked. He too had noticed and the latter rushed to Armitage.

"General ! General !"

Mitaka intercepted him before he had time to see more on deck.

"Ships that you had sent to _Hoth_ have just returned ! The crew which has succeeded in retreading is in poor condition. The Trooper at the head of the command is a little bit blown away but capable of reporting, we were waiting for you.

-Good, bring me to him, Mitaka."

Hux followed his noncommissioned officer who guided him to a corner of the hall where the medical team of the Finalizer had landed the wounded. Four crew members remained. The pilot who looked in good condition, the leader, and two Trooper whom Hux didn't know. All three were in bad shape. The two Troopers were injured in the legs while the Chief of Command appeared to have received a huge blow to the head, and much of his armor was fractured and burned.

"Trooper RT 806 has-to report.

-What happened, Trooper Dako ? Hux asked, unaffected by the condition of his men.

-The rebels were there, and they were waiting for us. They haven't renovated the base ... or at least not yet. They .. they just set a trap for us ! Grimaced the Trooper under the somewhat brutal treatment of the nurse.

-And how is it that you were tricked ? I had asked to come in large numbers to avoid this kind of problem precisely, Hux said.

-They had gathered a large part, if not all their strength on _Hoth_. They were waiting for us. And the .. the scavenger was there.

-The scavenger ? She was there ? Kylo asked, jostling everyone. "

Hux hid his start. He hadn't heard the ancient Jedi arrive.

"Y-Yes Lord Ren."

Hux rolled his eyes. " _Lord Ren_ " was pompous ! Kylo didn't even bother to answer or thank the Trooper and left as quickly as he had arrived.

Dako continued to recount the First Order's assault on _Hoth_ but Hux listened with only a distracted ear, glaring at Kylo as he entered his Upsilon shuttle before spinning at full speed.

* * *

The General was writing his report quietly sitting on his desk. He transposed into writing what the Trooper Dako had told him and he enjoyed the calm. His holoprojector didn't flutter since his return to his apartments and he greatly appreciated being able to work in a place where nobody would bother him, unlike his office next to the bridge, which he had recently used to cut himself off this incessant sizzle.

He detailed how the rebels organized, how they surprised the First Order in numbers, and how they immobilized their ships. He wrote how the so-called Poe and Finn the Deserter Trooper had infiltrated their ranks to place explosives on the shuttles, how the scavenger had succeeded in turning part of the commando against the Dako team. But also how Dako and two of his men had managed to escape during a moment of weakness and hesitation from the jedi girl, and had managed to join one of the last pilots still able to bring them back to the _Finalizer_.

He had to admit that it was well done on the part of the Resistance. But he found it humiliating for the Rebellion that General Organa had not even deigned to point the tip of her nose. It had not even accompanied its forces on the ground. The General was getting old, and Hux admitted to being disappointed with her choice. He had to admit that he admired the work of Leia Organa. This General had had a difficult course but had brilliantly won many battles when she was not even twenty years old. She had stood up to Commander Tarkin and many others in place before him. She was gifted, and she had inspired many young and old. But time was doing its job and the General was weakening. The fact that she didn't accompany her troops in combat was irrefutable proof. A few years ago, she wouldn't have hesitated for a moment to attack a Destroyer. But she should soon bow out and Hux regretted not having been able to meet her yet. Even if she was one of the enemies.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was finally time for lunch. Hux loved to eat. When he was upset, when he was happy, when he was stressed, all the time. He loved it. Smell the different flavors, the different smells. Taste original dishes, often bizarre, discover new dishes, the redhead loved food in general. He wasn't particularly good at cooking. Armitage preferred pastry by far because, like everything the General liked, he needed flawless thoroughness, following recipes to letter, timing baking, measuring temperatures. So he made sure to have real meals on the Finalizer. Every day, several cooks worked without rest to offer a real meal to the entire crew. Only the midday meal was in the form of rations, allowing you to eat quickly and not waste too much time on long workdays. Breakfast and the evening meal, however, were royal. Real cooked dishes and once a week pastries, in short. Hux had made sure not to lose too much comfort on board, the goal being that his men feel good and therefore be efficient in their tasks. And then he liked to eat and only supported too little rations without flavors and without textures.

This evening they were served Bantha stew, lemon tart and an infusion in blue milk. Hux put his tray next to that of Phasma. Their table was a little away from the other Troopers and they both knew that they could discuss personal things without too much risk considering the hubbub of conversations and other noise of forks around them.

Phasma didn't touch her plate. She stared at the redhead with her inquisitive look, her hands clasped in front of her nose. She seemed focused and determined not to take his eyes off of Hux.

The General huffed but remained unmoved as he started to eat. The stew was hot and tasted, a delight. But the insistent look of his friend annoyed him.

"What ?

-Hum ? Oh I don't know. Maybe you have things to explain to me, don't you think ?

-What do you mean ?"

If she wanted to talk about the incident with Kylo in his office, it was out of the question for Hux to relive this humiliation.

"Armitage. Don't be innocent. You know what I'm talking about.

-I do not think so, no.

\- Don't be an idiot. I ask for explanations.

-I have nothing to explain.

-You had an hard-on while Kylo was in YOUR office. And you have nothing to explain ? Don't take me for an idiot, Armi. You finally decided to break this sexual tension between you two, right ? I want all the details !

-But you will have no details at last ! Nothing happened ! I just wandered a bit.

-Wandered a bit ? Is that what you call it, you ? She laughed.

-Phasma please. I haven't had a rest on dry land for ages, I have made no new meetings and I remain a human being ! I have needs and ... well ... when we are in distress, weird things can come to mind.

-Did you imagine sleeping with Kylo ? She exclaimed in a low voice.

-Slowly ! And don't be silly, obviously not. I ... I was just lost in my personal thoughts when it got to my office and I couldn't control it. Is it good, are you happy ? He blurted exasperated.

-Ahaha! I would be totally happy when you two have fucked, but it's already a good start !

-Always classy, tell me ... "

They finished eating while talking about more than heartbreaking banalities so nothing was happening at the moment. But Hux was distracted, he responded vaguely to his friend's remarks. He wanted to take advantage of the meal to observe all of his men and try to find out who the famous stranger was. Unfortunately, however, no officer looked more or less like his Mystery Back.

* * *

Hux was disappointed. He would have liked to have a revelation during the meal, taking advantage that all the men and women of the _Finalizer_ had their helmets removed to eat but no ... He came back empty-handed.

And that unbearable holoprojector that was still crackling! When the hell was it going to stop ?!

Hux tapped the point on the table, the holoprojector stopped sizzling for a moment before resuming, making a static image reappear. The same background as the last time. But nothing was happening, no sounds, no movements and even less of a naked man.

He huffed loudly and undressed, folding his dirty clothes on his chair. He slipped without even taking a shower under his blanket and tried to sleep. He needed rest. Real rest. No sleep on one ear watching for the slightest vibration of his datapad.

But the holoprojector was still awakening. The image had been cut off, the dark rained about in the room, the only light being that coming from the shutters of the large window overlooking the hall of the vessels.

The background noise was unbearable to Hux. He was so tense that his muscles hurt. But he couldn't turn off the machine, he wasn't in his rest cycle and if called, he should be able to answer.

The General, usually so calm, felt his limits close and violently grabbed his cushion to bury his head below, hoping to attenuate the sound.

This technique worked.

In the beginning.

But quickly, the buzzing of the device again reached the General's ears. Worse still, he could make out a slight streak of light across the edges of the cushion; the holoprojector was turned back on.

He finally got his head out of the cushion and took a look at the scene; empty. The image was not clear, as always and often jumped, but no one showed up.

Hux straightened up. If he couldn't sleep because of this projector, then at least let it help him. And the man put his hand a little shamefully under the duvet, to his crotch.

He concentrated on the unstable image and remembered the man, seeing him pass from behind, the image descending to his loins, his buttocks.

The image of the holoprojector fluttered, sometimes going out, but still not turning on again. Hux was staring into the distance, he was in his thoughts, imagining this man in the same room as him, offering him his back. He imagined his hands sliding over, discovering the curvature of his hips, grabbing his buttocks.

He imagined the man on his knees before him, still from behind, as he let his gloved hand slide over the stranger's shoulders. He saw himself touching the man's skin, and without passing in front of him, put his glove in his mouth to gag him.

He imagined getting up, going to get his General's toys, wisely leaving the man alone, kneeling in the middle of the room. He imagined the muscles of the man tensing one by one as he snapped his whip in the air, before approaching him, making his steps reason on the ground.

He imagined the man's body tense up, and the muffled cries he would try to hold back out of pure pride, as the leather came into contact with his skin. That the stinging blows rang out and the man's skin blushed.

Hux was short of breath. He tightened his grip on his intimacy more and more and while he imagined finally turning the unknown over to enjoy with him other bodily delights, the General felt his satisfaction reaching its climax.

Hux slowly took a breath. It had been fast, violent, powerful. He had dropped on his bed, the sheets were stained and the projector had miraculously stopped. He was exhausted and even thought of sleeping like that, without moving or even changing the sheets. But his reason caught up with him quickly, it was disgusting, he could not sleep in these conditions ! He had to change his sheets, but also take a shower !

The redhead speeded, dreaming of his soft bed. The sooner he would have cleaned up all this mess, the faster he could sleep. Finally.

A few minutes later, the General was finally satisfied; his sheets and dirty linen were to be washed, he had rinsed himself and his projector was discreet.

It was really time for him to take a cycle of rest on dry land ... And Hux finally fell asleep, a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been several long minutes that the redhead struggled with the switch of its shutters, but they remained irretrievably closed.

"This is crazy, you design weapons that can destroy planets but you aren't able to repair your shutters ... And your holoproj' ! Amused Phasma who had just burst into the apartments of his friend.

-Phasm- what are you doing there ? Oh and then I don't care, rather come help me, instead of making fun of me, again ! Hux threw annoyed.

-Let me see."

She slipped in place of his friend, between the window and the table.

"You know Hux, you're really going to have to relax anyway ..."

The General didn't reply, preferring to observe how Phasma was doing. But the Captain was probably no more gifted than him, and the shutters remained securely closed.

"Show your datapad, send a message to the Techs, they can help you.

-Tech' ? No thanks ! Matt is working today. I don't want him to come and search here.

-You're crazy Hux, do you know that ? And then you really have to fix your holoproj', it's unbearable, I don't know how you manage to live with this noise!"

Phasma stood up nimbly and stepped out of there. Hux was no longer in the room, she heard him rummaging in a closet, probably in his bathroom. Exasperated by the sizzle, she took the opportunity to grab her friend's datapad and send a note to the "Techs". The answer wasn't long to come; moments later, a note arrived.

_"Matt is on your floor, so he should be here soon, I let him know,_

_-Techie-"_

Phasma liked Techie, he was a little weird but he was a nice guy.

And indeed, Matt didn't delay either. He arrived in Hux's apartments at the exact moment when the General resurfaced.

"What is he doing there ? Asked the General.

-I called him to unlock your curtains and your holoproj'.

-Phasma, I told you it was good ! Hux got angry, trying to get the blond haired technician out."

But Phasma managed to pull Matt by the arm, forcing him to enter. Hux glared at her, mumbling.

"The shutters blocked ? Yes, I see. I'm going to .. I'm going to unlock all of this! Matt announced proudly, putting his glasses up on his nose."

_"As if it was a feat"_ Hux thought, rolling his eyes.

The General looked disdainfully at the man before him. He wore a foul green-brown jumpsuit and an orange waistcoat. With lots of pockets that seemed full but never served him.

He still didn't understand why Snoke had asked him to board HIS ship, this incapacitated obsessed with Kylo Ren.

"Are you aware that Kylo Ren went back to _Hoth_ in search of the scavenger ? The blond guy said happily."

_"Well let's see .. it was missing more than that ..."_ Hux thought, exchanging an annoyed look with his friend.

"He left with his Upsilon shuttle. This shuttle is cool, isn't it?"

_"Obviously she was "cool"! He had worked on the previous prototypes of this model!"_ thouught Hux.

Matt had been in the room for barely five minutes and Hux couldn't bear it anymore.

"You aren't very talkative say so ... grumbled Matt.

-We don't have to be talkative with you .. Matt, said Hux."

The technician glared at him over his big glasses before rummaging through his briefcase and activating a command.

The large metal curtain unlocked and opened gently, creaking, revealing the shuttle Upsilon on deck and Kylo disappearing in a corridor.

"Okay, so is the projector, Matt said flatly."

Hux wanted to stop him but he didn't find any valid excuses. And as Matt approached to try to understand the problem, the holoprojector started to squeak and the image reappeared.

A lifeless room.

"Hun. Weird, said Matt."

Hux caught Phasma's questioning gaze at him, and he prayed that the man would not enter the field.

Suddenly we heard the sliding of a door. A muffled, metallic noise sounded, followed by several noises of tissue and groans of annoyance.

Again the image was not clear. She jumped and the bluish light of the holoprojector still did not allow to visualize anything other than the back of the room that Hux now knew by heart. He hoped with all his might that the person would not pass in front of the frame and at the same time he was burning with desire to know who was.

A mixture of apprehension, stress and impatience mingled in him. His breath would quicken, and he had to hold back a slight shake, but part of him refused to look, ashamed that Matt and Phasma would discover his secret.

We then saw a black fabric fall to the ground, too fast for us to distinguish what it was. Then the man arrived. Naked, from the back again. His brown hair loose and wet.

Hux felt Phasma's both accusing and amused look on him and angrily awaited Matt's reaction. The General felt his face on fire, cheeks reddened with shame. But Matt seemed obsessed with the image, his mouth ajar.

The man walked down the hall at the back of the room and locked himself in what Hux had identified as the bathroom while his friend punched him in the shoulder and let out a laugh.

"Well, it's weird, your holoprojector is connected with Kylo Ren's, explained Matt simply.

- _ **WHAT**?_ Replied Phasma and Hux at the same time, one hilarious, the other horrified. "

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND YEAAAAY ! I'm done with this chapter ! I'm happy to achieved that, but I hope it's readable for a native english ahah  
> Feel free to leave a comment !  
> I see you next time for the second and last chapter!


End file.
